Ridley
All canonical information can be found here: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Ridley In fan-fics Transwarp's Version After his utter defeat and subsequent humiliation by Samus as Omega Ridley,Ridley was critically damaged.The Space Pirates fixed him up,and he became Alpha Ridley.He became the Head of Pirate Command,as Mother Brain was still under heavy repairs.When Samus and the other two arrived at the ruins of a GF SR388 colony,he and his forces struck at the main boiler, which melted rock into magma. He failed,but critically wounded Samus. He continued attacking that group until he fell off his flagship. The Tacoman's Version Sometime after Super Metroid, Ridley somehow survived yet again, and, with the Space Pirates' organization obliterated, he went off to find a planet to sate his bloodlust. He found the planet Gallifrey, and laid waste to the Time Lords (a human-like race known for their longevity and time-travel technology). Although he was eventually defeated, he managed to assimilate some Time Lord DNA into his body, thus granting him the ability to instantly resurrect himself in the event of death. He could only do this thirteen times, however, and Ridley was in his twelfth body when he was mortally wounded and placed himself in cryogenic stasis on board a deserted Space Pirate vessel. Three years after the events of'' Metroid Fusion,'' however Ridley's stasis tube was found by a a small army of Daleks and, noting his incredible strength, endurance, and agility, they decided to turn him into a weapon to benefit their goal of universal genocide. Onboard their colossal flagship, the Daleks rebuilt him, replacing his arms and leg with mechanical prostheses and covering his one weakness (his exposed heart) with plates of polycarbide armor. However, they make one fatal mistake: assuming he was merely a dumb beast, they did not bother with scanning him for intelligence, and when the reborn Ridley awoke, he attacked them, ultimately forcing their Emperor to cooperate with his plot to eliminate both of their archnemeses: Samus and a mysterious being known as the Doctor. Second Siege of Norion After chasing the two heroes across the galaxy, the uneasy allies finally tracked them down to a military outpost on Norion. Knowing that both Samus and the Doctor would do anything to save innocent lives, Ridley leads the Dalek army in a brutal siege on the outpost, remorselessly and indiscriminately killing anything that moved. Upon locating Samus, Ridley engaged her in a brief duel, then abruptly broke away, leading Samus to believe that he was retreating. Unbeknownst to the Hunter, however, Ridley had injected her with a telepathically-manipulated neurotoxin dart ejected from a slot on one of his mechanical arms. With that, he showed the true depths of his sadism as he forced Samus to mentally relive the death of her mother... from Ridley's viewpoint. Unfortunately for him, the bounty hunter recovered, and she traveled alongside the Doctor onto the Dalek's flagship to confront both Ridley and the Emperor. It was then that the Emperor Dalek and Ridley revealed their master plan to eliminate both heroes and take the Doctor's TARDIS for themselves. Things don't quite work out according to plan, however, and the Doctor winds up sending the Daleks' ship on a one-way trip into the Void. Ridley escapes through a self-made hole, informing the Emperor that their collaboration is at an end. Samus and the Doctor give chase in the TARDIS, eventually tracking Ridley down to Tallon IV. It is there that Samus and Ridley have their final duel. Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Ridley is fought three times in the crossover, his attempts to hunt down Samus on Earth are foiled thanks to the Kamen Riders who had acquainted to her. First during her meeting with Kamen Rider Drive, second again during his fight against Ryugen, Zangetsu, Fourze, Faiz, Ghost, and Agito. And lasty, Ridley meets his end at the hands of Kamen Rider Blade. Power Rangers/Sentai series Ridley was the main villain in PR: Metroids. Category:Space Pirates Category:Character Category:Major Villain